


The Arrangement

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, I suck at tagging, Knotting, M/M, Marriage ceremony, Self-Doubt, arranged marraige, first encounters, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stated in unison, “I will never let my omega know the taste of fear, I will never let my omega know the sound of starvation, I will never let my omega know the touch of cold, I will never let my omega know the smell of another’s scent, and I will never let my omega know the sight of despair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of salty right now cause when I went to post this it messed up and here I am again. Oh well. Um I just want to clarify something real quick before you embark into my alternate universe of alphas, betas, and omegas. 
> 
> If you have read some of my work, you know I do not have beta and I don't catch all the mistakes; however, I will fix them on a later date (idk when but whenever I have the time.)
> 
> I want to clarify, just in case if I don't make it clear in my description about the new meaning of a pack. In the text it will state that packs still exist but with a different meaning. Pack now sounds for family, like ones immediate family plus including all their cousins, aunts, and uncles whose name they keep forgetting but yet they know everything about them.  
> So here is what I'm trying to break down real quick, for example:  
> Akashi Seijuurou is from the Akashi pack and the Akashi clan.  
> Compared to someone like, i don't know,  
> Momoi Satuski who is from the Momoi pack and the Aomine Clan.  
> that is the best way I can describe it just in case if it confuses some.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy The Arrangement.
> 
> This has been edited, reviewed, and updated as of 13-8-2016

Long ago the land was undivided and there was no defined leader. Every alpha had to protect their mates, and their pups. Every unmated omega trembled in fear when alone in group of alphas. Every beta watch their back as their own paranoia grew at the idea of their second gender coming into light will lead to their death.  Long ago weak alphas would persuade or gift stronger alphas for protection and with a group they could easily protect their mates and their offsprings. Over the years strong packs have risen and continue to survive just as weak packs continue to fall and face extinction. Strong packs grew and often some would meld together if one of the leaders acknowledge the other alpha’s strength and back down from power. 

 

As these strong packs grew they formed a clan, which today packs still did exist but with a different meaning, having their own culture, food, roles for their second gender, and laws that would be enforced. The clans formed would take over land and anyone in their land would be under their jurisdiction and would have to follow their laws regardless if they were are part of the formal pack. Long ago the rising clans wage into war over a petty reason of spreaded rumors and false accusations, but alphas do not back down from a challenge regardless of the nature of the dispute. 

 

The war went on for what seemed like centuries it was long, tedious, and brutal; however, the war only lasted for mere decades, and the new clan leaders saw the fault in their predecessor judgement and a treaty was signed between the twelve remaining clans; however, the Haizaki clan was eventually kicked out for breaking the treaty. 

 

Now eleven clans remain: the Akashi clan, the Aomine clan, the Hanamiya clan, the Hayama clan, the Kagami clan,  the Kise clan, the Kiyoshi clan, the Mibuchi clan, the Midorima clan, Murasakibara clan, and the Nebuya clan. Over the years the eleven clans were able to live in harmony unless a problem of law appeared that involved two or more clans it was always difficult trying to solve the matter. Therefore, the eleven clans came together and made a committee, with one person from each clan, that would judge cases due to matter of conflict between the different systems of law. Occasionally the Exiled Clan, formerly known as the Haizaki clan, would cause trouble and seek to stir trouble between the clans. 

 

Today, the Exiled Clan is seen as nothing more than a pup’s bed time story and the eleven clans seek to unite the clans together without a change of leadership. The pack leaders, the leader of each clan, came into a pact of arranged marriages and at the end of the pact each clan will have a family tie that will unify them all. Not all arrangement of marriages have been settled, but Sachihiro Akashi made an arranged a marriage for both of his alpha sons, Seijuurou, the oldest son, and Tetsuya. 

 

Akashi Sachihiro sits in a chair in his study while reviewing documents.  His bright red hair has now dulled and grayed from the stress.  His hair is flowing freely with an addition of braids. The door of his study opens and Akashi Sachihiro turns his attention towards the door. “Seijuurou,” Sachihiro calls out sternly as he watches his eldest son walk into the room. Akashi has red hair, and his bangs, which now reaches before his eyebrow, were recently cut, due to an unforeseeable accident, and the rest is pulled back into a ponytail. The future leader has striking red eyes, and he is wearing a traditional white tunic with gold trimmings, which is only worn in marriage ceremonies, and gold accessories. “Tetsuya,” Sachihiro calls out with a soft smile once he notices the presence of his second son. Tetsuya,who is also wearing a similar tunic, big, light blue piercing, eyes looks up at his father as he adjusts his golden necklace. Tetsuya also has light blue hair, which is let down and parts of it is gathered using golden bands.

 

“Father,” Seijuurou and Tetsuya call out in unison as Sachihiro walks down from his seat. 

 

“Ah, my boys have grown up so fast,” Sachihiro cries as he wraps his large arms around his sons and pulls them in closely. “I can’t believe you are getting married today.” 

 

Seijuurou and Tetsuya glance at each other just before they softly smile and wrap their free arm around their father’s back, “we grew up a long time ago, Father.”

 

“I know,” Sachihiro sighs as he kisses both of his sons on the forehead. The trio pull away from their family embrace and Sachihiro stands there grinning madly at his two sons, “so are you ready for the big day or the big night?” Seijuurou and Tetsuya softly groan at their father’s suggestive comment, “make me proud sons and fill your mate-to-be with plenty of pups.”

 

Tetsuya cheeks flush brightly as he avoids eye contact with his father, “Father, please.”

 

“I will not rest tonight until we both collapse from exhaustion,” Seijuurou boldly claims just before his father pats him hard on his back. 

 

“That better not be my son you are boasting about,” a loud voice calls out from the shadows.  A man with a sleek yet strong figure, dark red eyes, and dark red hair with strands of black that reach to his waist, approaches the trio, “an omega is more than their strong and fruitful womb, ya know?”

 

“Tatsuo Kagami,” Sachihiro calls out as he extends his hand, and shakes hands with the other clan leader, “you arrived sooner than expected.”

 

Kagami Tatsuo sighs as he rubs his temple, “you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to deal with my son he is not too excited about his formal wedding attire, but I assured him that his alpha would love it,  and that he would learn to appreciate our customs later.” Tatsuo dark red eyes meets the vibrant and bright red eyes of Akashi Seijuurou and he brightly smiles, “and you must my new son-in-law.”

 

“It is nice to meet you, Kagami-sama,” Seijuurou returns the smile as he greets the clan leader, “this is my brother, Tetsuya.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-sama,” Tetsuya responds as he gives a slight nod towards Kagami Tatsuo.

 

“Ah, I see your sons excel in mannerism, which you and Daisuke often lack tact,” Tatsuo responds as Sachihiro glances away from Seijuurou’s scolding stare. 

 

“Oi,” a deep voice booms as a dark skinned man with dark blue hair, which is done in a long braid, strides into the room, “like you have the nerve to talk Tatsuo! Who was the one that made all those omegas cry when we-”

 

Tatsuo quickly wraps his arm around the man’s neck and places his hand tightly on his mouth and keeping the man from talking, “Daisuke! Good friend, it is nice to see you so soon!” 

 

Aomine Daisuke pulls on the hand that is tightly keeping his mouth shut and as it doesn’t budge he hits on Tatsuo’s arms, “Daisuke be nice. These are your new sons, Seijuurou and Tetsuya.” 

 

Tatsuo smiles softly at the two grooms as he slowly removes his hand, “Tatsuo you bastard-”

 

“Okay now you two,” Sachihiro calls out, “today is a day of celebration!”

 

Aomine Daisuke places his hands on his hips as he looks between Seijuurou and Tetsuya, “what are you two doing here? Wouldn’t you rather at least meet your mates before the ceremony?”

 

“We did not know if your custom will allow for us to speak nor see them before the ceremony,” Tetsuya answers.

 

Aomine Daisuke waves his hand, “ah that is only some Midorima clan superstition bullshit.  It might do some good--the two brides are in the same room, and they don’t really get along too well.” 

 

“Is their relationship between each other that bad?” Seijuurou inquires as he looks between Aomine Daisuke and Kagami Tatsuo.

 

“They can tolerate each other,” Kagami Tatsuo clarifies, “they always had a healthy rivalry between each other--it isn’t like they completely despise each other--”

 

“They compete over everything and it leads into arguments,” Aomine Daisuke interrupts and finishes the statement.

 

“However, most of their arguments is over a rather popular game, which I do not understand, but it is about putting this ball inside a certain hoop,” Tatsuo explains while using precise hand motions, “each time the ball goes into the hoop that person earns a point, and the more points one has the better chance of winning.”

 

“Have you heard of this new game Seijuurou? Tetsuya?” Sachihiro asks his sons.

 

“No, Father, we have not,” Seijuurou replies, “but if our mates enjoy it we will have to play it with them.” 

 

The three clan leaders look between each other before staring down at the two younger alphas. Sachihiro pushes on his son's backs, pushing them forward, “off you two go now, and introduce yourself to your mates.  No more standing around and causing further delay!” Sachihiro gives his sons one final push out of his study room.

 

Seijuurou stands outside his father’s study room with his brother Tetsuya, they glance at each other, and they silently walk beside each other as they travel through their vast estate to the rooms where their omegas resided. 

 

“I believe you were correct about Father placing bets on how many pups we will sire,” Tetsuya responds as he glances at his brother, “he only wears his ring with the ruby and the emeralds for luck when he is about to place a bet.”

 

“I told you, Tetsuya,” Seijuurou responds as he stops his feet, “I am always right.” 

 

In another large and well decorated room in the Akashi estate, two omegas sit there in unpleasant silence. Kagami Taiga, the son of Kagami Tatsuo, has short dark red and black hair, which has recently been cut because it is a common omega marriage practice.  The omega also has black eyebrows that splits into two, he is also tall and tan, and he has toned muscles that can be seen from the rather revealing marriage attire. Kagami Taiga has ebony cuffs on his wrists and a sheer red fabric is attached to cuff and runs on each side of his arm and connects to another ebony band, which is located at the top of his biceps.  The fabric on his arms has slits to show off his toned arms.  However, there is no other fabric covering the omega’s torso and displays his toned chest and abs as well as his sensitive nipples. Low on the omegas hips sits a wide ebony belt that has embedded garnet gemstones. Underneath the ebony belt is a dark red satin skirt that pools down to his feet, and on both of his ankles is an arrangement of ebony stones and garnets that travel over his foot and wraps around his second toe. 

 

“I’m not happy about this at all,” Kagami grunts, “like I get it is the best for our clan, but my dad got to married who he wanted just like my grandpa why can’t I at least have a say in it at all! And this outfit! Come on I don’t want to wear this!”

 

“Oh just shut up about it already,” another voice groans and Aomine Daiki appears around a screen while adjusting his the moonstone and tanzanite gemstone band on his hip. The moonstone- tanzanite arrangement is on each side of Aomine’s bare hips and they each connect to a dark blue satin material that gathers at the front, covering his manhood, and at the back, covering most of his plump rear.  Aomine Daiki has dark skin, dark blue eyes, and dark blue hair, he stands there glaring at his appearance as he scans over the white markings drawn over his toned torso and his arms. On his left forearm there is a band made entirely out of moonstone and on his forehead is an arrangement of Tanzanite gemstones. Aomine grins as he looks at his appearance and he turns his smirking grin to his friend, “clothes is the last thing you want in the way of you getting knotted, Bakagami.”

 

“I thought I would at least get to choose who my alpha would be, Ahomine,” Kagami snaps at him as avoids the other gaze, “In your region the alpha’s fight for an omega’s but in mine-”

 

“I know it is all sappy and romantic,” Aomine states as he plops down on the floor, the material between his legs doing nothing to hide his manhood. 

 

There is a knock on the door and it slowly opens and a lady with dark blue hair peeks through, “Aomine Daiki! Please do not sit in way that reveals yourself!” Aomine Daiki’s mother quickly rushes into the room and pulls on her sons ear, “both of your betroths are here to see you!”

 

“Okay! Okay!” Aomine calls out as he sits correctly that does not have his phallus greeting the entire room, “geez! Just let them in already!”

 

Lady Aomine removes her fingers from pinching her son’s ear, “I shall return shortly. Prepare yourself.” 

 

Once Lady Aomine exists the room, Kagami and Aomine sent silent glances to each other as they moved to formally sit as they wait to meet their alphas. There is knock at the door and Kagami and Aomine glance at each other just before they call out, “Come in,” they respond in unison.

“Young masters,” Lady Aomine states as she addresses the two alphas, “allow me to introduce you to your omegas. Seijuurou, I introduce you to your omega Kagami Taiga,” Lady Aomine states as she gestures her arm towards Kagami Taiga. “I will be leaving to foresee the ceremony preparation finishing touches… please behave accordingly.”

 

Kagami looks up and his dark red eyes meet the bright red eyes of his alphas. Kagami sits there as he stares at his alpha’s attire and how elegant he looks in the white and gold tunic. Kagami’s eyes pauses and observes Seijuurou’s face, staring rather longingly at his soft lips and he notices that Akashi’s bangs look as if they had recently been cut.

 

“There was an accident yesterday,” Seijuurou calls out once he notices Kagami’s puzzled facial expression about his cut hair, “I unfortunately had to cut my hair for it to grow back appropriately. I assure that I did nothing wrong to cause shame to my family, to you, nor to any future pups you shall bear.”

 

“Right,” Kagami responds as a chill is sent throughout this entire body. Akashi stares at his omega as he watches Kagami body shakes from a slight chill and his gaze fixates once he saw the omegas nipple start to harden from the cold air. Kagami notices Akashi’s lecherous stare, and he immediately places the palm of his hand over his hardened nubs. 

 

“I apologize,” Akashi responds immediately as he moves towards a chest in the room, “you must be cold,” states as he opens the chest and pulls out a blanket. Akashi carries the blanket as he moves back towards his omega, “this will help,” he states as he unfolds the blanket and wraps it around his omega’s shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” Kagami responds as he pulls on the blanket more to cover his bare torso.

 

“I’ll introduce myself,” Aomine Daiki calls out as he grins at Tetsuya, “I’m Daiki the best basketball player you’ll ever me, and the most heated omega you will ever lay eyes on, Tetsu.  I hope you remember me.”

 

Tetsuya eyes lit up as he looks down at his betrothed omega. “Of course, I remembered you. You found me after that time I disappeared, which I still can not recall the events that took place. I am surprised that you noticed me.”

 

“At first I didn’t but I did notice that lustful gaze staring down at my--” 

 

“I hope you will forgive me for my irrepressible and libidinous behavior,” Tetsuya interrupts Aomine as his light blue eyes never travels away from his omega’s eyes. “I am at fault for being unable to control my lust when looking upon your attractiveness, and I am truly sorry for any discomfort I have caused you.”

 

Aomine smirks, “I like the attention.” 

 

“Would you be interested in taking a walk in the gardens?” Seijuurou and Tetsuya ask the omegas in unision.  The brother’s turn to each other, and give each other a small smile before they return their gaze back to their mates.

 

“Sure,” Kagami responds as he slowly stands up. “Yeah, that’s cool,” Aomine responds as he carefully stands up, being mindful of the little material covering up his genital.

 

“Shall we?” Tetsuya states as he extends his arm to his mate, who is taller than him. 

 

Aomine happily takes Tetsuya’s arm, and clings onto his alpha, “Let’s go!”

 

Tetsuya and Aomine depart just as Kagami finished folding up the blanket. “Let me put this back then we can go,” Kagami responds as he walks towards the chest.

 

“Take your time,” Seijuurou responds with his voice as smooth as honey, “I am enjoying the view.  You look very extravagant, Taiga.”

 

A bright blush spreads across Kagami’s cheeks as he places the heavy blanket back inside the chest, “you’re not looking to bad yourself.” Kagami responds as he walks towards his mate and grabs onto his him.  The couple walks out of the room and in silence they walk out to a private garden.  The duo examines the garden and can see Aomine and Tetsuya on the other side of the small garden.

 

“I understand,” Akashi stated suddenly, “that in your clan the omegas get to choose their mates.”

 

“Yeah,” Kagami responds as he turns his gaze over to a bush of white roses.  Akashi notices Kagami’s gaze and escorts him to the bush of white roses.

 

“I believe I have all the traits that an any omega seeks for in a mate,” Akashi responds boldly and he does see the slight eye roll from Kagami.

 

“You sure are cocky as hell.”

 

“I am always right, Taiga.” Akashi replies as he reaches out and his fingertips slowly trace over the flower, “there is nothing wrong with having self-confidence.”

 

“So you are a know it all,” Kagami states disdainfully, “great.”

 

“There are things that even I am ignorant about, Taiga.” Akashi states as he looks at Kagami straight in the eye and pauses, “perhaps I should have rephrased my sentence.  As your alpha, I will not disappoint you.  If I do not meet any requirements that you desire than let me know and I will acquire them.”

 

“Just like that?” Kagami inquires as he raises one of his eyebrows.

 

“What is that old phrase?” Akashi softly smiles just before he slowly licks his bottom lip as he closes his eyes, “a happy omega, a happy life.”

 

Kagami chuckles, “yeah, that is true. I’ve seen plenty of alphas looking like shit cause they pissed off their mate.” 

 

“Exactly,” Akashi agrees, “I want to know what you desire from your mate.”

 

Kagami stops in front of a bush with black flowers that seem to shimmer in the sunlight, “I--” he pauses, “I want a mate who loves basketball, and is good at it.  I don’t want them to be cocky like Ahomine, that damn bastard.” 

 

“Than I shall learn this basketball, and I will impress you with my skills,” Akashi responds confidently, “anything else you desire?”

 

“I dunno,” Kagami shrugs, “the typical alpha stuff. Strong. Dependable. Faithful. Courageous. I don’t want a mate who is arrogant. Mean spirited. They have to treat betas fairly--no reason to be mean to them cause they are different.”

 

“I see,” Akashi nods his head as he listens, “how do you measure an alpha’s strength? By their intelligence, by their muscle mass, by the amount they catch-”

 

“Doesn’t really matter to me,” Kagami scratches the back of his head, “every alpha is different.” Kagami glances over to the other couple, who is sitting down on a bench near a water fountain and notices that Aomine is flailing his arms about and talking excitedly.  Kagami laughs once he sees Aomine’s rapid arm movements, “That idiot.” 

Tetsuya stares up at Aomine Daiki, who is excitedly explaining the rules, and positions of a new game called basketball. “In a certain zone, the points made in that zone are worth two points,” Aomine explains as he bends his elbow and while pointing with his finger. “However if you score outside of this line than you the basket is worth three points!” 

 

“What if someone makes the basket at the-” Tetsuya pauses as he searches for the right word, “half court line?”

 

Aomine waves off his hand and laughs, “that could never happen but if it did it is still worth three points.”

 

“I see,” Tetsuya responds as he nods his head.

 

“If you are fouled in the game than you can take free throw points,” Aomine explains, “those are worth one point each.”

 

“Fouled?”

 

“Yeah, fouls can happen multiple ways like I don’t pulling on a person’s jersey. But not all the fouls mean you get to shoot free throws.”

 

“I understand now,” Tetsuya states, “it sounds like a fun game.  Maybe after the current events we can order someone to build a-” Kuroko pauses again, “basketball court. I’m sure we have room somewhere on the estate.”

 

Aomine smiles brightly at Tetsuya, “that would be amazing! We could play everyday!” Aomine pauses as he brings his lips near Kuroko’s ear, “well… “ his voice drops rather seductively, “we can play whenever we are not knotted together or when I’m not filled up with our pups.”

 

Tetsuya cheeks slightly turns pink as he stares into Aomine’s piercing dark blue eyes, and he softly coughs into his fist, “I forgot the bluntness of an Aomine clan omega.”

 

Aomine laughs loudly, “how could you forget that when you were in our care. There were those omegas who were already interested in becoming your mate?”

 

“I do not think that I could ever possibly forget their,” Tetsuya pauses, “ardent words towards me.” 

 

Aomine continues laughing until he slowly calms down, “it sucks you still don’t remember how you got there.”

 

“That was five years ago, I was fifteen at the time and I don’t recall what happened in my disappearance, but I do remember why I ran away.”

 

“You ran away?” Aomine inquires as he lowers his voice quietly, “why?”

 

“I am sure the rumors of my bearer and my sire may have reached to the lands of your clan; however, I believe that you should know before you decide to go through with becoming my mate.” Tetsuya states just before he pauses and looks up at the white clouds in sky, “I am sure you know that in the Akashi Clan there is the rule of one mate for your lifetime.  The rule became a law to ensure that any greedy alphas would not dominate all the omegas, and cause an internal war.  Our father married his mate, Seijuurou’s mother, but our father was in-love with an omega that was not chosen by the previous clan leader. The omega that my father was in-love with was deem unsuitable; however, that did not stop my father from seeing my bearer. My bearer was from the Kuroko pack, which has always been apart of the Akashi clan since it formed,  eventually my bearer became pregnant with me, and he died during my birth along with my other siblings.” Tetsuya pauses to make sure that Aomine has processed all this information, “My birth was a month after Seijuurou’s and Seijuurou’s mother made the decision to keep me and raise me as her own.  However, Seijuurou’s mother died when we were young pups. Because of the laws of our clan, if this information was known to anyone else than my father would have to disown me and then I would be packless and banned from the clan. I heard my father talking about my situation with Seijuurou and I decided to run away so I would not be a burden to them. If you decided to be my mate than the same would happen to you if this is-”

 

Aomine grimaces in disgust, “that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard,” Aomine grabs hold of Tetsuya’s hands tightly, “I don’t give a damn about any of those things. Fuck the rules.  If it gets out and we have to go than we will go to my place.  My parents are annoying as shit but one of our alpha pups are going to rule that clan anyways.  No matter what happens I got your back, Tetsu.”

 

Tetsuya’s eyes widen at Aomine’s sudden declaration. Aomine eyebrows drop as his face becomes tense, “there isn’t any other omega that you like is there?”

 

“What? No. There is not any other omega who has caught my eye… except you.”  Tetsuya  looks down at the markings on Aomine’s body and how they look beautiful exist his dark skin. Tetsuya looks up at Aomine, “I hope I do not disappoint you as your alpha, Aomine--”

 

“Just call me Daiki,” Aomine smiles wickedly, “at the end of tonight you’ll be knotting me anyways.”

 

Tetsuya softly smiles, “it is true that in your clan the alphas fight for an omega, correct?”

 

“Yeah, so what?”

 

“I wished that I could have fought for you according to your clan’s customs,” Tetsuya softly smiles, “but I doubt I would have won in the battle. I am not like other alphas,” Tetsuya changes his gaze towards his brother, Seijuurou. “My height does not compare, I am twenty years old and I look like a pup,” Tetsuya lips move into a tight frown. “When it comes to hunts, I do not have a lot of stamina and I have never ran through an entire hunt. However, I am crafty and I usually return with  the biggest kill. I believe others would talk about how unlucky you were in this marriage arrangement but I hope I make you pro-”

 

Aomine interrupts the alpha’s self-doubting words as he stands up and pulls Tetsuya past the white columns and into the shade, where they could not be seen. Aomine presses Tetsuya up against the wall and bends his knees as he quickly takes his lips in a desperate and hungry kiss. As the kiss continues Aomine slows down the movement of his lips until the smacks of theirs lips can be heard between the two of them. Aomine slowly pulls away as Tetsuya slowly opens his eyes, and they just stare at each other as Aomine slowly moves his fingers through Tetsuya’s hair. “I don’t give a shit about what anyone else has to say, Tetsu.” Aomine stands as up as he glances around him to see if anyone saw their make-out session, and Tetsuya looks up as he notices a bright blush on Aomine’s cheeks, “I have always liked you since the day I found you unconscious, you know?”

 

“No, I was not aware of your feelings for me back then,” Kuroko responds earnestly as a bright wide smile spreads across his face, “I am very happy that I do now.” 

 

Aomine jaw drops as he looks at Kuroko’s utterly blissful face, “you are just so cute--” Aomine mumbles before he wraps his alpha in his warm embrace. 

 

“Cute.” 

 

“Fuckin’ adorable,” Aomine responds as he pulls away from the embrace.

 

“If it is you that tells me those things then I suppose I won’t get upset,” Tetsuya responds earnestly as he leads Aomine back into the clearing of the garden.  Tetsuya is stopped in his tracks when he looks up and sees Seijuurou climbing up a tall white pole, gilded with golden curving stripes.

 

“Is that your brother?”

 

“You are correct,” Tetsuya affirms as sighs as he walks over towards where Kagami was standing, “that pole has significant meaning on the day of a wedding ceremony.  In the past years alphas have climbed that pole to show their devotion to their mates; however, lately the pole is supposed to be there as a memorial and it is not supposed to be climbed.”

 

Tetsuya and Aomine reach Kagami, who is standing below the tall pole looking up at Seijuurou above with a worried expression, “what is that idiot doing?”

 

“He is proving his worth to you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko responds suddenly as he looks up at his brother climbing the pole.

 

“You’re not thinking of climbing that next are you?” Aomine jabs his thumb towards the forbidden pole.

 

“Oh no, I do not wish to die.”

 

“Die?!”

 

“Many of alphas have died making that climb due to the strong wind,” Tetsuya responds as he tilts his head to the side, “Seijuurou did not tell you?”

 

Kagami’s face turns red, “YOU ASSHOLE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” 

 

Seijuurou pauses in the middle of his climbs as he looks down at the omegas and his brother.  Seijuurou ignores Kagami’s plea and continues to climb up the tower. 

 

“What does my idiot son think he is doing?” Sachihiro growls as he stands behind Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga.

 

“It looks like he is climbing to prove himself for my son,” Kagami Tatsuo responds as he stands behind his son, “charming, but rather futile. Taiga is easy to please, all Seijuurou has to do is love basketball and he win’s Taiga’s heart.”

 

“Dad,” Kagami groans as he turns towards Akashi Sachihiro, “can you get him to come down?”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Akashi Sachihiro rubs his eyelids, “when both of my sons make a decision they stick with it… no matter how dangerous it will be.” 

 

“Determination is a good trait, father,” Tetsuya responds as he returns his gaze towards his brother. 

 

“Oh wow,” the voice of Aomine Daisuke drags out as he walks behind his son, “I thought you would have teared that thing down, Sachihiro.”

 

Akashi Sachihiro grunts as he crosses his arm, “oh, I planned to but there were huge protests from the other family members. It is ridiculous and Seijuurou isn’t going to come down on his own.”

 

Aomine Daisuke looks between Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga as his lips spread into a wild smile, flashing off all his white teeth, “I have an idea,” he boldly states and the other men look back at him, “but Daiki you aren’t going to like it.”

 

They huddle together as they discuss the plan. 

 

“I really don’t your shitty plan, old man,” Aomine Daiki glares at his father. 

 

“I also would prefer not to die so soon, but it would work.” Tetsuya responds as he glances at Kagami Taiga.

 

“Are you okay with this?”

 

Kagami Taiga shrugs his shoulder, “as long as it works. I don’t care.”

 

“It will work,” Aomine Daisuke, Kagami Tatsuo, and Tetsuya respond at the same time.

 

The fathers and their sons gather below the pole, making suring that Seijuurou could see clear below him and some standing in position to catch him, should he fall. 

 

“AKASHI SEIJUUROU!” Akashi Sachihiro voice booms with his hands cupped over his mouth. 

 

Akashi freezes as he hears his father’s voice. He slowly looks down and his eyes widen and one of them quickly turns gold as he watches his brother, Tetsuya make-out with his mate down below him.  Kagami Taiga is clinging onto Tetsuya, and even from being high in the sky Seijuurou can see their tongues twining around each other.  As he unconsciously starts to move down the pole, Seijuurou glares at his younger brother as he starts growling when he notices Kagami Taiga offer his neck to his brother.  Tetsuya canines slowly scrape across Kagami’s neck and his soft lips touch the neck of the omega’s flesh.

 

“Tetsuya!” Seijuurou barks loudly as he strides towards his brother and Kagami Taiga. 

 

Tetsuya can hear the anger in his brother’s voice as Seijuurou stresses every sound in his name.  Tetsuya quickly backs away from Kagami Taiga; however, Akashi Sachihiro steps in between Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga.

 

“Seijuurou,” Akashi Sachihiro states sternly as his own eye turns gold,  and he stares down at his son.

 

Father and son stare each other down as their low growls can be heard. “What are they doing?” Aomine Daiki asks suddenly.

 

“Well son,” Aomine Daisuke states he wraps his arm around his son’s shoulder, “the alpha men in the Akashi pack have this trait with their gold eye, and they use it to force another alpha into submission.  I have seen it Sachihiro use it only one time when one of his cousins that challenged him, and it was scary as hell--cool--but I was scared shitless.”

 

“Can you do that?” Aomine Daiki turns towards his alpha beside him. 

 

“Yes, I can,” Tetsuya responds, “however, mine is pitiful compared to theirs, and I prefer not to use it. I use other methods in difficult situations.” 

 

The stare down between father and son comes to a close when Seijuurou’s golden eye turns back its bright red. “You should apologize to your mate, Seijuurou,” Akashi Sachihiro demands, “I’ve told you and Tetsuya to never climb that damned thing, and you deliberately disobeyed me. I imagine you feel like you have to prove yourself to your mate, because your mate could have chosen anyone else but you; however, you should be aware that your mate was not forced into this arrangement of marriage.” 

 

Seijuurou’s eyes widen as he looks at his madly blushing omega, “I apologize for making you worry, Taiga.”  Seijuurou quickly strides to his omega and quickly takes his lips in a soft kiss, and he slowly pulls away, “forgive me, I could not stand the idea of letting the taste of my brother’s lips linger on yours anymore.”

 

“It is ok,” Kagami Taiga responds, “and you both taste the same, like vanilla sweet drops.”

 

“Ah,” Tetsuya states suddenly, “That is correct. We both had vanilla sweet drops earlier today.”

 

“So, that was why your lips tasted so good, Tetsu?”

 

“What?!” Kagami Taiga gawks, “you two already kissed?”

 

Aomine Daiki grins madly as he clings onto Tetsuya, “of course, Bakagami.”

 

“Now you youngsters,” Akashi Sachihiro chuckles, “let’s at least have a proper ceremony before you start to finalize it own your own.”

 

Seijuurou looks up at the sky, looking at the orange and red colors that bleed into the sky. Seijuurou sniffs softly, and he looks back down, “it is time for the ceremony.”

 

“That is why we came to retrieve you,” Kagami Tatsuo states as he places his hand on his son’s shoulder, “let us leave Taiga, you won’t be separated from your mate for too long.”

 

“You too, Daiki,” Aomine Daisuke calls out as he pulls his son along, “let’s get back quickly before your mother has both of our heads.”

 

Seijuurou and Tetsuya stand there next to their father as they watch omegas walk away, and they both often cast looks back at their alphas before they finally left the small garden. 

 

“Tetsuya.”

 

“Yes, Seijuurou?”

 

“I apologize for--”

 

“It is okay.  I would have done the same thing,” Tetsuya responds.

 

“Come on you two,” Akashi Sachihiro whistles cheerfully, “we don’t want to keep the guests waiting too long.”

 

“You just want to have grandchildren already,” Tetsuya replies as he walks near his father.

 

“What’s wrong with that?”

 

“You will definitely be a spoiling and doting grandparent,” Seijuurou states as Tetsuya nods in agreement.

 

“I’m old,” Akashi Sachihiro proclaims, “I want grandkids already. I’ve been waiting for ever!”

 

“We know,” Tetsuya and Seijuurou reply in unision. 

 

In the grand garden of the Akashi estate, the  guest gather around as the mingle amongst each other. The guests gather around  decoration, there are guests who are eating, and there are guests who have already started drinking this evening. The guests of tonight’s wedding ceremony are from the families of the alphas and the omegas. The guests from the Akashi pack can be noticed by their white and gold attire, which has always been a traditional color scheme for the Akashi family for formal attire.  The omegas of the Akashi pack are dressed in fine fragments that cover their body from their chest and all the way down to their toes, but, everyone could see the mated omegas marks showing proudly on their necks. The claimed omegas sticked beside their alphas, as they watch their pups play with the other pups.  The Alpha’s were dressed in attires that declared if they were unmated and looking for a partner.  Each member of the Akashi pack had their own style, but tonight they are gathered not to determined the best dressed, but to celebrate with Seijuurou and Tetsuya as they bond with their mates.

 

The Aomine pack is the most obvious guests member of tonight’s event since they are only pack invited that has dark skin. The claimed omegas have a simple arrangement of gems on their forehead, a moonstone than a tanzanite than another moonstone.  The single omegas had no arrangement of gems on their forehead, but they could be pointed out by the moonstone gems in their long hair. The omegas talked amongst each other as they watched their pups venture off to mingle with the other pups they have never met before. The Aomine alphas, had made dark blue marks across their skin and they gathered near each other as they laughed and continued to drink their alcohol.

 

The Kagami pack members could easily be confused with the Akashi pack members if one went on hair color and eye color alone. However, it was the different attire of the Kagami pack members that could help an outsider differentiate between the two packs.  The Kagami’s pack color scheme has always been black and a dark red and their preferred accessories has always been ebony and garnet gemstones.  The claimed omegas all have an ebony hair piece, that was given to them by their mate, in their hair, which each claimed omega has their hair styled differently.  The claimed omegas can be seen talking with the other omegas from the Aomine pack, and the single omegas can be seen with their eyes scanning the crowd for a potential mate.  The alphas are drinking merrily with the alphas from the Aomine pack, and it is evident that the members from the Aomine and Kagami pack have always been close, and on friendly terms. 

 

A loud chime flows in the garden and the guests move to find a seat, to gather their pups, and they wait for the ceremony to commence.  In the center,  in front of the mating grounds, stands Seijuurou and Tetsuya.  Between the two brother’s is a beta priest that foresees the matters of marriage.  To the left of the waiting alphas is a table and sitting down on the far left of the long table is Akashi Sachihiro, who lifts up his cup of alcohol as he toasts to the guests in the crowd.  The crowd quiets as another chime flows through the garden which is followed by the sound of the beating of drums beating loudly in a entrancing rhythm.

 

The guests turn to the entrance of garden and watch in awe as Kagami Taiga stands there with his father.  Kagami Taiga now has a hairpiece in his hair, which is an ebony band that pushes back his bangs and their are garnet stones that frame his face.  Kagami walks down the path made in the garden between the guests, and he smiles brightly when he sees his family members hold up their thumbs, in approval of his mate.

 

“You look beautiful tonight, Taiga,” Kagami Tatsuo states only loud enough for his son to hear, “I know that your bearer is very happy right now, Taiga.” Tatsuo smiles brightly at his son as they stop before Seijuurou, Tetsuya, and the priest.  Taiga looks up at Seijuurou, who is staring at his omega so strongly that is causes Taiga to freeze and holds his breath. Kagami Tatsuo notices his son state and turns his towards Taiga and whispers, “breathe Taiga, and relax.” Kagami Tatsuo rubs his son’s hand as he watches Kagami chest relax and can hear his soft exhaling, and Kagami’s eyes never left Seijuurou’s… not even once.

 

Tetsuya looks up at the entrance at garden when he sees Aomine Daiki standing at the entrance near his father. Tetsuya watches Aomine Daiki intently as he walks down the aisle, and he his eyes freezes on Aomine Daiki’s face, which is now completely decorated with a fine white glitter around his tanzanite gemstones. Tetsuya watches quietly as he watches Aomine Daiki sends bright smiles towards his family members, make gestures to them that Tetsuya did not understand, and as how his outfit moves with his body as he walks down the aisle.  However, when Aomine Daiki stood before him, Tetsuya went completely still like a stone statue.  Aomine smiles brightly up at his mate and his eyes widen when he notices the tears gliding down Tetsuya’s cheeks.  

 

“Awwwwww,” the guests call out. 

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi Sachihiro calls out rather loudly.  Tetsuya glares back as his dad and he lifts one eyebrow as he watches his dad wipe his already clean cheeks.  Tetsuya slowly lift up his hand to his cheeks and wipes away his fleeting tear.  Tetsuya continues to wipe his cheeks as he smiles at his mate.

 

The priest coughs loudly as the sound of the drums start to faint, “we gather here today for the union of just not one couple but two,” the priest lifts his left hand to Kagami Tatsuo, “who are you and who is it that you are giving away today.”

 

“I am Kagami Tatsuo,” he calls out loudly for all to hear, “today I give away my only child, Kagami Taiga, to Akashi Seijuurou.” 

 

Kagami Tatsuo slowly takes his son hands as he leads him to Seijuurou, and he places his son hand in Seijuurou’s warm palm.  Kagami Tatsuo walks away and takes his seat to the already intoxicated Akashi Sachihiro, and he reaches for his own cup and takes a big a drink. 

 

The priest lifts his right arm towards Aomine Daisuke, “and who are you and who is it you are giving today?”

 

“I’m Aomine Daisuke,” his voices booms in the garden as he walks towards Tetsuya, and places his son’s hand inside of Tetsuya, “I give away my only child, Aomine Daiki, to you, Akashi Tetsuya.” 

 

Aomine Daisuke quickly moves to the table on the left and he plops down on his cushion seat, and quickly drowns the alcohol in his cup.

 

The priest talks about the beauty of marriage, and the special meaning of being bonded. “As an alpha do you promise to provide for your omega’s every need?”

 

“I do,”  Seijuurou and Tetsuya responded simultaneously. “I will never let my omega know the taste of fear, I will never let my omega know the sound of starvation, I will never let my omega know the touch of cold, I will never let my omega know the smell of another’s scent, and I will never let my omega know the sight of despair.” 

 

Seijuurou and Tetsuya pause briefly.  Seijuurou opens his mouth as he gives Kagami Taiga his strong gaze, “I will always cherish, Taiga, if he will have me.” 

 

“My heart is yours, Seijuurou,” Kagami Taiga answers as he blushing brightly under Seijuurou’s intense stare. 

 

The priest turns towards Tetsuya. Tetsuya exhales softly as he looks at his Aomine Daiki “I will drown Daiki in my love, if he will have me.”

 

“I’ve been yours since I found you in the meadow, Tetsu” Daiki responds as he moves towards Tetsuya.

 

The priest lifts his arms in the sky, “let it be known that these two couples have come together in unison, with their hearts united.”  A Kagami omega, and Aomine’s mother approaches the omegas, and hands them a well crafted cup.  Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki take the cups handed to them and while they extend their necks to their alphas. “Drink from the cup of fertility,” both of the omegas lift the cup to their lips and began to drink the heat-inducing drink, “alpha’s you may now claim what is yours.”

 

Seijuurou’s canines were quick on his mate’s throat without any hesitation, and his canines slightly trace his mate’s neck as he could feel him swallow the heat-inducing drink, “mine,” Seijuurou growls just before he pressed his canines into his mate’s flesh, marking him and finalizing their bond. The omega’s eyes widen dramatically once their alpha’s teeth pierced their flesh, but they did not stop drinking from their cup. 

 

 Tetsuya stands up on the balls of his feet as he places  his hands firmly on his mate’s bare hips as he licked his lips before he brought his canines down on flesh of the omega’s neck. “Mine,” Tetsuya growls rather loudly before he sunk his canines down into his omega’s flesh. The omega winces at the sudden pain, but both of the newly claimed omegas finished their drink at the same time and they both threw cups on the ground. It wasn’t long before the omegas were biting down deep into the flesh of their alphas. 

 

After a few moments Tetsuya and Seijuurou pulled their canines out of their mates flesh and quickly licked up the blood that spilled, it wasn’t long before their mates were doing the same.  Seijuurou and Tetsuya stepped away from their partners and they stood there watching as their omegas walked past them.  The omegas stood before the newly constructed maze, the mating ground, Seijuurou’s mate stands before the entrance on the left and Tetsuya’s omega stands before the entrance on the right. Seijuurou and Tetsuya stand there, they watch as their omegas run into the maze, and they sniff heavily into the air as they wait for the priest call to let them both go chasing after their mates.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi Sachihiro calls out to his son as he places his hand on his shoulder, “remember to let your omega approach you. He has to approach you.”

 

“I know, i know,” Tetsuya groans impatiently as he rubs the red, burning mark on his neck. 

 

“I don’t know why you two are standing here just staring at me,” the priest states as he stares back at Tetsuya and Seijuurou, “you two are free to go, and chase after your omegas.” 

 

Seijuurou, immediately starts running towards the maze, and his speed increases every second as he runs through the entrance on the left.  It was not long before Tetsuya did the same with a low growl emitting from his throat as he chased after his omega in their mating grounds. 

 

The maze was created with tall hedges to give the couples their complete privacy, and Akashi Sachihiro has beta guards to stand outside of the entrance to ensure that no one attempts to sneak inside.  The maze was also created to have two separate mazes;therefore, each couple will not encounter each other; however, the maze is also created to induce an alpha’s rut. Even though the exact moment the alpha’s claimed the their omega, and could smell the start of the induced heat did initiate their rutting state of mind. However, the maze is created to throw flammable liquid into the growing flame.  With each meter the alphas advance in the maze the smell of their omega being in heat intensifies. If the alphas were to take the wrong turn it would increase their impatience, their arousal, and their anticipation of the events that will happen once they find their omega.

  
  


Seijuurou has an excellent nose and he avoids the corridors of the maze that did not hold his mate. However as the time grew on Seijuurou began snarling as he sniffed out his mate in the teasing maze. Seijuurou turns his head sharply when he hears a loud whimper of his mate calling out for him. Seijuurou eyes locks on to the site of his omega panting, and even in the moonlight Seijuurou could sweat on his omegas body. Seijuurou licks his lips as he watches his omega moving his hips seductively, and his omega sniffs before he snaps his head toward his alpha. 

 

“Sei,” Taiga moans as he looks up at Seijuurou with his red face and glazed eyes. Taiga watches as his alpha approaches him while stripping out of his clothes.  Taiga fingers fumbled as they pushed up the ebony belt and unties the piece of string that held his red skirt together.  The red material slowly slides down Taiga’s frame, and lands on the ground as if it was a blanket.  Taiga spreads his legs widely and lifts his ass in the air as he watches Seijuurou removes the final piece of the  troublesome cloth, and Taiga moans loudly when he sees Seijuurou fully hard cock come into view. 

 

Seijuurou admires the view before him as he kneels behind Taiga, and his hands caress every inch of Taiga’s heated skin.  “Sei,” Taiga moans as drowned his alpha’s pleasuring touch, “i’m so ho-hot. I ne--”

 

“I will give you what you need, Taiga,” Seijuurou interrupts his omega as he spread’s Taiga’s plump cheeks and he groans when he sees Taiga’s thick slick dripping out of his quivering entrance. Seijuurou circles his fingers around Taiga’s entrance before slowly pushing them inside, and they easily went in with no resistance.

  
  


Taiga whimpers as he feels Seijuurou scissorings his fingers inside of him before he pulls them out.  Seijuurou’s left hand grabs Taiga on his waist as the other positions his cock on Taiga’s entrance, and he rubs his hardened flesh across Taiga entrance, teasingly.  “Just put it in!” Taiga whines in frustration at his alpha’s teasing behavior.  Taiga whines are immediately followed by his loud screams when Seijuurou buries his entire member inside of him with one swift, rough thrust.  Taiga voices trembles while begging for more as he felt his alpha slowly pulling out before he thrusts back into his tight warmth. Moans and trembling pleads fly out of his mouth as his body temperature increases, and his need more desperate due to the induced heat.  Seijuurou’s right hand grabs on to Taiga’s waist as he set his desperate tempo as he drowned in his primal need to fuck his omega.

 

Tetsuya stood still naked before his omega with his hardened member out in the warm air of the summer night, which it did take a little longer to find Daiki waiting for him.  Tetsuya groans as he watches Daiki seductively walks towards him, and the look in Daiki’s dark blue eyes is the intense gaze of predator who has found its prey.  The material between Daiki’s leg slightly move around his body, except parts of it is caught on Daiki’s erection, which his pre-cum is leaking through material.  Daiki stands before Tetsuya and he quickly claims his lips as his hands feels up every single muscle on Tetsuya’s torso.  Daiki’s hands traveled up into Tetsuya’s long hair as he removes his lips, and he pants heavily as he breathes in his alpha’s scent. It does not take long before Daiki was sinking his canines back into his mark on Tetsuya’s neck. As his teeth sank into the sensitive flesh, his left hand was stroking Tetsuya’s harden genital, which coaxes a loud groan to escape Tetsuya’s lips.

 

When Daiki lifts his canines from Tetsuya’s flesh he starts to kiss down the base of Tetsuya’s neck and his lips traveled down to his collarbone, between his chest, down his stomach and the fingers of his right hand runs through Tetsuya’s black pubic hair as he kisses Tetsuya’s pelvic. Daiki squats down until he was eye-level with Tetsuya’s cock, “you are mine, Tetsu,” Daiki growls just before he took Tetsuya’s member into his mouth.

 

Tetsuya groans as he his hands immediately went to the back of Daiki’s hair, stroking the recently cut strands, as his omega brought his member into the warmth of his wet mouth. Daiki worships Tetsuya’s cock with his tongue with long licks, sucking on the head roughly, licking the slit to get a taste of Tetsuya’s seed, and he moans happily as he sucks down Tetsuya’s shaft, as he strokes himself frantically.  “Daiki,” Tetsuya sternly calls out as if stating a demand with one word.  Daiki stares up at his alpha as he slowly pulls his mouth off his alpha’s member. Tetsuya lowers himself as he pushes Daiki down on the ground while he claims his omega’s lips in a heated kiss. Their wet, flexible tongues twine against each other as Tetsuya crafty hands twist and pull on Daiki’s nipples. Tetsuya pinches one of the hardened nubs, which causes Daiki to moan out loudly as he threw his head back, breaking their kiss. Tetsuya lowers his mouth to Daiki’s right nipple and sucks on it hungrily as his fingers continued their ministrations on the left nipple.

 

Tetsuya sucks each nipple, alternating, as he can feel his omega trembling underneath him, and he can hear his omega’s heavy panting, “fuck me,” Daiki states between his heavy breathing. Tetsuya growls as he claims his omega’s lips as he twists the band on Daiki’s waist, adjusting the placement of the slight material, and Tetsuya slowly spreads Daiki’s legs.  The strong smell of Daiki’s slick seeping out of his entrance fills Tetsuya’s nostrils and he growls loudly into their passionate kiss once he could smell the self-made lubrication. It wasn’t long before Tetsuya held his throbbing member in his hand and was lining it up to Aomine’s entrance. 

 

“Tetsu,” Daiki voices trembles as he wraps his arms around Tetsuya neck just before he could feel Tetsuya pushing himself inside the scorching tight flesh, with his decently large member, even though Daiki’s induced heat loosen his insides it still feels like Tetsuya’s large cock was splitting him open. Once Tetsuya was fully buried inside of his mate, he places small kisses on any piece of skin his lips could touch. 

 

“Are you okay, Daiki?” Tetsuya whispers huskily into his omega’s ear. 

 

“I-im good. You’re ju-just so big, Tetsu,” Daiki responds just before he leans up to softly kiss his alpha. “I’m on fire.”

 

Tetsuya libidinously stares at Daiki as he slowly pulls out of Daiki’s heated flesh and he watches as Daiki’s eyebrow would twitch, how Daiki would bite down on his soft lips, the way his body arches, and the way Daiki’s sweat glistens on his body.  Tetsuya angles his hips before he thrusts back in, which is faster and stronger than the first time. Daiki cries out in pleasure as Tetsuya’s large member presses hard on his sweet bundle of nerves, which has Daiki’s toes curling as his fingernails scratch deep into his alpha’s back. Tetsuya groans as he leans up, Daiki’s hands sliding down his chest, and his convulsing abs as he starts to pull out. Daiki’s left hand ends up intertwines with Tetsuya’s as he swarmed by undeniable, unbearable pleasure from the newly set pace of his alpha’s thrusts.

 

While Tetsuya began to set his pace, his older brother, Seijuurou, was already wildly snapping his hips inside of his omega. Taiga screams out in pleasure as his fingers dig in the soft ground as his alpha fucked him from behind.  However, Seijuurou has never once been silent while giving Taiga what he wanted, a growl would escape his lips when he felt Taiga’s insides tightening around his cock, and he would groan when he could feel Taiga’s insides trembling from overstimulation. Their fucking is a pure example of their primitive instincts, not a word is being shared between as if the  screams, cries, moans, groans, growls, and grunts are enough to communicate between the alpha and his omega. However, those were not the only sounds that flew through the night, and it was accompanied by the slapping sound of skin on skin. 

 

Seijuurou growl vibrates at the bottom of his throat as he watches Taiga bring his hand to his leaking, straining cock. Seijuurou quickly pulls out of Taiga, and his nostrils is filled with the intoxicating smell of Taiga’s induced heat.  Taiga was surprised when Seijuurou had flipped him on his back, leaning on his right side, with ease and as if he weighs practically nothing.  Taiga’s right leg is high in the air, and is placed on Seijuurou’s shoulders, and both of his hands are lying flat on the cool ground.  Taiga whines from the absence of Seijuurou’s cock, and he twists his hips impatiently as he watches Seijuurou line his member in front of his entrance. Seijuurou buries himself back in the tightening, flaming insides as he watches his omega throws his head back with another cry of pleasure.

  
  


Taiga’s eyes widen when he felt Seijuurou’s fingers on his neck, and he looks at his alpha.  Seijuurou’s fingers traces their way from Taiga’s throat to his soft lips, and Taiga opens his mouth to grant Seijuurou’s digits entrance; however, it is Seijuurou’s mouth that takes Taiga’s lips. His tongue slithers its way into his omega’s warm mouth. Their kiss muffles Taiga’s cries, and Seijuurou groans into the kiss when he could feel his knot forming, which constantly rubbed against Taiga’s entrance, but Seijuurou does not seem ready to push his knot inside of his needy omega. Seijuurou’s left hand finds itself on his omega’s member, which he strokes with the same pace as his thrusts. 

 

Taiga breaks the kiss, “knot me,” his voice trembles as he he grabs a handful of Seijuurou’s ponytail, “shit--fil-fill me up and knot me!”

 

Seijuurou growls as he could feel his omega’s member pulse in his hand, and could tell that his omega was closed. Seijuurou steadies himself, while still jerking off his omega, as he starts to push his decently large knot inside of his omega. “Taiga is mine,” Seijuurou growls as he pushes his knot in further, spreading his omega’s entrance, “all mine.”

 

“All yours,” Taiga repeats as he heavily pants as his insides are split further apart with Seijuurou’s incoming knot.  Taiga cries as Seijuurou buries his canines back in his omega’s flesh, at the same location where he made his mark later. Seijuurou instinctively snaps his hips and roughly presses his entire knot inside of Taiga, at the same time Taiga screams out in pleasure as he releases in his alpha hand.  Seijuurou groans as Taiga’s insides clench tightly on his member and his knot during his omega’s climax, and yet it was the trembling walls of his mate that resulted in Seijuurou releasing his seed and filling Taiga up completely. 

 

Daiki is somehow able to keep his legs spread wide as his alpha plunges his large cock inside of him. Daiki enjoys every second of feeling his alpha’s large member prying his insides, and giving him pleasure that he never thought was ever possible. Tetsuya was true about his stamina and he knew the moment his knot began to swell that he was not going to last too long. Tetsuya’s hand are diligently stroking Daiki’s member, and occasionally he would rub his thumb across the slit of Daiki’s cock, and would spread around his omega’s pre-cum.  

 

Daiki eyes widen when he could feel the forming knot pressing against his entrance, and his eyes widen when he looks down at his alpha’s knot to see the monster knot forming. 

 

“It is okay if you don’t want to be knotted, I understand.” Tetsuya responds just before a groan escapes his lips. 

 

“No,” Daiki shakes his head wildly, “I want it. I want al-all of it.”

 

Tetsuya removes his hand from stroking Daiki and it slowly traveled up Daiki’s sweaty, and sexy, body and caresses Daiki’s face, which Daiki nuzzles his face into his alpha’s touch. “Are you sure?”

 

Daiki opens his mouth but a moan escapes his lips and he nods his head, “fuck-knot me already,” Daiki whines as his hand quickly moves down to his abandoned dick, which he strokes quickly, “Tetsu.”

 

Tetsuya slows down on his thrusts and he slowly, with the speed of a sloth, presses his unusual large knot inside of his whining omega. Tetsuya leans over, allowing enough room for Daiki to continue to jerk him off, and Tetsuya passionately kisses Daiki to distract him from the huge knot trying to enter his tight walls. Daiki whines increase into their kiss as Tetsuya starts to push the middle, and the widest, part of his knot inside of Daiki. Tetsuya removes his lips and stares down at his omega, who has a single tear beginning to shed, “you are so beautiful, my Daiki,” Tetsuya whispers as he brushes away the single tear. Tetsuya groans as he could feel Daiki’s walls trembling around his knot, as he continue to press it in and spread open the tight entrance of his omega. 

 

“I’m going to cum-” Daiki whines as he hurriedly strokes himself, his pre-cum leaking everywhere between the two.

 

“Then cum, my omega,” Tetsuya responds just before he sinks his teeth back into his mark on his omega’s flesh. 

 

Tetsuya snaps his hips and forces the rest of knot inside of his omega, which is immediately death gripped by Daiki’s walls, as the omega moans out in pleasure and the omega’s seed landing on him and his Alpha.  Tetsuya follows behind Daiki when it came for his release, and his hot, heavy seed fills inside of Daiki, but none of it could leak out due to knot blocking its exit. Tetsuya quickly removes his teeth from his omega’s flesh, and starts to kiss omega’s neck as he listened to Daiki’s heavy panting.

 

Seijuurou removes his teeth from his omega’s flesh as he gently removes Taiga’s leg off his shoulder as he slowly adjust him to lay flat on his back.  Seijuurou hands caresses Taiga’s face as he thumbs wipes away a fleeting tear.  Taiga raises his arms up to Seijuurou, “Sei.”

 

Seijuurou lays down on top of his omega, and sighs in his omega’s warm embrace. “I apologize, Taiga, I lost myself in my-”

 

“It is okay,” Taiga chuckles, “my dad told me that would probably happen.”

 

“I see,” Seijuurou responds just before he starts to suck on the flesh of his omega’s neck.

 

“Do you think I will be carrying pups in a couple of months?”

 

“That would be nice,” Akashi states as his hands rubs down on the sides of his omega’s torso. “Do not worry, Taiga. I will see it to that you will carry a heir for my clan and for the Kagami Clan. All the pups you can bear, I will sire.”

 

Taiga laughs loudly as Seijuurou looks down at him slightly confused, “did I say something wrong?” 

  
  


Taiga cocks his head as he smiles brightly up at his alpha, “what is with that cheesy line, ‘all the pups you can bear, I will sire.’ Anyone would laugh at that.”

 

“Would you prefer if I said that I will fuck you senseless, and constantly have you swollen with our pups?”

 

Taiga face quickly turns into a bright red, “tha--” Akashi hums as he smiles coyly down at his omega before once again he claims his omegas lips as they relax during their time knotted together.

 

“Daiki,” Tetsuya calls out worriedly as his hands gently pushes on Daiki’s face, “Daiki.”

 

Daiki eyes slowly open, “somethin’ wrong Tetsu?” He asks as he sees the concerned look on his Alpha’s face.

 

“You were not moving, and I thought my knot had ki--”

 

Daiki lips break into a smile as he slightly laughs at his alpha’s ignorance, “I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m fine. I guess it was a primitive action? Hell, I don’t know. I just know that I’m warm, safe, full, satisfied, loved, and have this huge knot in my ass, and I just thought that I could go straight to sleep and I did.”

 

“Oh,” Tetsuya responds, “I apologize if I really hurt you in the end. Maybe I should see about redu--”

 

“No, I love your huge knot,” Aomine grins madly, “like holy fuck, I’m one lucky ass omega. I am going to be carrying a large litter of pups--I know it.”

 

Tetsuya chuckles, “we might be knotted for a while--my knots usually last for an awfully long time.”

 

Daiki yawns loudly as he stretches his arms and wraps them around his alpha, and he mumbles, “let’s sleep so we can fuck later. I love you, Tetsu.”

 

Tetsuya embraces Daiki’s warmth as he listens to the soft declaration of love, “I love you too, Daiki.”

 

As the new mated couples relax during the night, the celebration of their union was in full blast with sounds of cheerful music that had all the guests taking part in dancing.  Even the young pups who are always filled with energy were started to feel the drain on their energy as the night hours seems to wage on; therefore, guests slowly left carrying their sleeping pups back to their home or to one of the guests rooms in the estate. 

 

Soon, the party ended; however, no one thought to wake up the passed out clan leaders.  The clan leaders were bundle up against each other as they were passed out with bottles of alcohol, cards, and money between them. There lies a piece of paper between the passed out pack leaders which records the bets that were placed between the three of them.

 

Akashi Sachihiro: Taiga will have 6 pups, Daiki will have 8 pups. ¾ of the pups will have red hair.

Kagami Tatsuo. Taiga will have 4 pups, Daiki will have six pups. ¼ of the pups will have red hair.

Aomine Daisuke: Taiga will have 2 pups, Daiki  will have three pups. ½ of pups will have red hair.

 

Months seem to quickly go by, and the day finally came when Akashi Sachihiro  got to see the grandpups he has been wanting. None of the pack leaders won the bet about the pups that Daiki and Taiga beared; however, each of the pack leaders bet were partially correct. Taiga gave birth to four pups, Daiki gave birth to eight pups, and half of the pups were born with red hair and the other half had blue hair. The family life is a new chapter for Seijuurou and his mate, and for Tetsuya and his mate, which is bound to have unforgettable memories for both of newly formed families.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? I feel like it is missing something honestly, I honestly don't know how I feel about this piece that I wrote a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> Did you like my OC's fathers that I just made up? I felt like Akashi Sachihiro would be a very stern parent but that he would also be overbearing and extremely doting of his two sons. If you want to feel free to let me know what you think about Sachihiro, Tatsuo, and Daisuke. 
> 
> Most importantly, thank you for reading. Those who read my work really make my day and it makes me happy knowing that someone enjoys my tales of fiction with the Kuroko's Basketball cast, or any other anime cast. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback, comments, and/or questions. That way I can make this one-shot the best that it can be.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Symone Nicole <3<3
> 
> P.S sorry for the mistakes xD


End file.
